The Vampire and The Human
by xXSmiley
Summary: Bella accidently catches Edward and Emmett hunting. She's now thrown into their world. Edward despising her from the beginning, doesn't really like her. Will they fall in love? xxx Dark, humorous Edward. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is a new story of mine. I deleted the other two- A Cimmerian Heart and another little one shot- and I'm not starting a new one. I own none of these characters. It's pretty much the same. The Cullens are all related the same way.**

**Full Summary: The Cullens- Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper- live in Forks, Washington. They don't attend school, but are "homeschooled". They still sparkle and can be can come in without being invited in, but they can sleep as well. The inside of their bodies are not frozen and they bleed, yet they are indestructable. They follow the vegetarian diet, but the same in this story- there's the Volturi. One day Alice has a vision of a clumsy dasmel in distress teenager seeing Emmett and Edward hunting one day.**

**We meet Isabella Swan. A clusmy dasmel in distress looking for quietness in her lonely world. A year ago her father, Charlie Swan, passed away from a shooting that took place at a local convinient store in Forks. She became very close with Jacob Black, childhood friend, and spends a lot of her time on his Rez with his friends. (They aren't wolves by the way) One day while strolling about in the forest next to her home, she witnesses the gruesome murder of a mountain lion and a bear by two beings that appear to be human. They eye her down and she darts on instinct. They catch up with her and that's the day her life totally changed.**

I'd had it! I couldn't do anything! He was shutting me out and isolating me in my house, and I couldn't do it anymore. The way he made me feel was beyond livid at the moment, yet I wanted to break down and cry because I knew he couldn't ever feel the same way I did,

"It's complicated." He'd say as if I didn't understand what he felt. If anyone wasn't understanding anything here it's him! I'm the human here, he's the vampire.

My God! He acts as if he's never even been human before. I mean, isn't that what a vampire is before they're turned. Their heart beats, they're body temperature doesn't feel like they just went streaking in December, and they have feelings. What, does becoming a vampire mean that when your heart stops your feelings stop as well? Yeah, Edward was a rude son of a bitch, but he was also kind. I had seen it time and time again thoughout the course of our time together, but why did he have such a problem with opening up?

"Bella!" I heard his deep voice hollering after me in a frantic run. I knew it wouldn't take him that long to catch up with me, hence he's the vampire and I'm the human. Of course I knew he would catch me before the though of running out the door even crossed my mind. I just hope he didn't think I was trying to run away from him and that I just wanted to make a point.

The harder I ran the harder the rain started to poor. Mud was popping up all over my jeans and my hair was a sopping mess. The noise from the rain made it hard to hear Edward's bellows. Somewhere in the distance the thunder rolled, like the angels were bowling. He should've been caught up with me by now, I thought. Leaves crackled from beside me and a flash of lightning showed the body of man in front of me that wasn't Edward's. In flash it was gone. I stopped, staring in front of me. It was as if my bones had been frozen in place. I didn't know if the temperature had dropped or if it was unnoticed fear that chilled my arms with goosebumps. In that moment time altogether had stopped. I couldn't hear Edward screaming my name anymore. I didn't hear the crackling of leaves anymore, I couldn't even hear the pounding of my own heart. I could feel heat rushing to my face. I knew this was it. Edward had given up. He was going to let them have me. I was going to die, and I wasn't ready. In an instant I felt my back being shoved to a tree. I gasped.

"Bella," Edward breathed, "What the hell are you thinking?" He spit out. The venom in his voice and the impact from the tree brought me back to reality. I tried to shimmy out of his grip, but it was useless. The rain continued to poor and drench his features. The droplets cascaded down his face and his hair stuck to his forehead. The starless, midnight sky shaded his eyes an even deeper black than what they were.

"Let me go, Edward!" I yelled in his face trying to free myself from his grasp.

"No," He said pulling me by the arm and dragging me to the house.

"Edward," I said trying to pull my arm out of his vice grip, "Let me go you're hurting me."

"Please, this isn't hurting you." He scoffed.

With some more pathetic and unneeded struggling, we found ourselves closing in on my house. He dragged me up the stairs of the front porch and threw open the door slamming it shut as we entered the much quieter house.

My breathing was erratic. He paced the floors of the living room gripping his hair. Yep, he was pissed. Well, good. I'm glad he was. I hope he was frustrated. Shows him right for pissing me off and frustrating me beyond belief. He whispered to himself, rambling on and on about something that was probably complete nonsense. I wonder if he remembered that I was standing behind him. As if reading my mind, he suddenly stopped and let out a humorless laugh before turning to me with a death glare. Out of all the times he did this he should that I wasn't scared,

"Don't look at me like that," I spit out.

"Don't look at you like what?" He laughed again, "I have every right to. Do you realize what almost just happened," Oh, yay, here we go! Just what I was anticipating, a lecture. I kind of wanted his demanding side back. Not that I didn't enjoy this caring side of his, but he was completely blind sometimes, "Well?" He asked. Was he serious?

"I thought that was a retorhical question," I said with an eye roll. He stared blankly at me.

"You- how- h-..." he stuttered, "How can you even say that at a time like this?"

"You know, Edward, you shouldn't worry so much it can give you wrinkles." I said and smiled at his reaction. His eyes darkened and he was over to me with lightning speed. Before I knew it we were in my room and I was being thrown on the bed.

"Fucking A, Bella!" He screamed then punched the wall, which made me jump.

"Damn, Edward, what did the wall ever do to you?" I screamed, becoming a little pissed with his rampage on my wall.

"You almost just got yourself killed, Bella! Do you not realize what your stupidity just almost did for you?" Okay, that was it. I was becoming livid once again, because of him. Because of his stupid attempt of failing to realize how I felt and how he felt. He was not about to blame me for this.

"You know what," I said, getting up off the bed, "this isn't my fault." I copied his pace. "If you weren't such a dick then I wouldn't have ran out. I wouldn't almost be dead right now. You think this is all my fault. If you weren't so damn blind and saw what was right in front of you, and that I don't want to run away from you anymore and that I do trust you and that you _can_ trust me. If you could just see how I felt. If you would just open-" I stopped myself mid sentence and gave up. I huffed out a breath and stared at him for a reaction. He stared at me in bewilderment. He blinked and then his eyes searched mine before looking down at the floor as if he knew the missing piece of the puzzle that I was rambling on about. He knew that he could give more, he just somehow couldn't. He knew how I felt, and as realization masked his face, he looked at me with softer eyes,

"If I would just what, Bella?" My eyes met his. His voice held no hope. It didn't hold the continuation that I was looking for. I was hoping he would say more, but he didn't. He acted like that was all he could give. We stared for a couple minutes. I shook my head slowly back in forth.

"You act like the other night meant nothing to you," I said as a tear ran down my face.

**So, review, review, review please and tell me with you all think.**


	2. Bella Swan

**So, in case you guys didn't know the first chapter was a prologue. That's why it was so short. This is chapter one.**

**888888888888888**

I twisted my fingers in the soft, green grass of the earth. My fingers dug into the damp dirt of the ground where water had left its mark from the heavy rain of the day before. I breathed in the fresh air of my surroundings. I looked up at the sky and watched the familiarized shape of clouds float through the crystal, baby blue sky. Today was the brightest I had seen it in a long time. It's usually dreary in Forks. Rain usually poored so much that it saturated the ground at least in an inch everyday. It was usually cold, but today it was warmer than usual. The sun was bright, but it didn't set a fire of heat like the weather in Pheonix did back when I lived there.

I liked times like these. Times where I could be alone and lose myself in the slightest bit. I could admit to myself things that I was feeling that I refused to let anyone else see. Whether I was happy or sad; angry or upset. Here I could remember the past and cry as hard as I could because no one was around to see or hear me. I was completely alone out here. A chilled breeze blew as I remembered the past and unmasked my feelings.

_"Morning, Bells," Charlie greeted me the everyday morning greeting. His head was in the morning newspaper as usual. I smiled at the happiness the repeated morning ritual brought me for some odd reason today._

_"Morning, dad," I replied making me a bowl of cereal. _

_"You know these bears just keep decreasing in number around here it seems," I let out a laugh at his attempt for morning conversation. He gave me an amused look, "I'm serious," He smiled a little, "It's weird. You know up until two years ago these bears weren't missing like this."_

_"You act as if the boyscouts were just abducted by aliens." I retorted, chomping on my Captain Crunch._

_"Well, you would act the same way if you saw the way they were killed. It's uncannyily weird."_

_"It's extinction." I replied dryly. He shook his head laughing,_

_"Think whatever you may, but it's weird." He finished in a clipped voice. I got up from the table and shook my arms to imitate a ghost,_

_"Ooooh, so scary," I said putting my bowl in the sink and washing it out, "Well, I'm going to school. I'll see you tonight." He cleared his throat and removed himself from the chair, picking up his things in an orderly fashion for work,_

_"Yeah, I better head down to the station. Have a good day at school."_

_"Yeah, have a good day at work." With that we both fulfilled our everyday routines._

_My day started off as the usual boring day of school. The days consisted of what they usually did, Jessica pouring on about how Mike didn't want to committ and how she did; then Mike would crack his not-so-funny jokes that would make everyone do a fake laugh to not make him feel bad; and Angela would just sit there and talk with us. Todays topic was different,_

_"Hey did you guys here about what's going on?" Jessica asked sitting down at lunch. I looked at her uncuriously expecting it to be something new the cheerleading squad would be doing at the next pep rally._

_"No, what?" I mustered up as much interest as I could._

_"They said there was a shooting today at a store in town." My brows furrowed._

_"Who died?" Was Mike's response, of course. Jessica shook her head,_

_"They don't know. Nobody knows if anyone even did die. All they said was that people were being held hostage and a cop went in. Someone outside of the store said they heard a gunshot, but there hasn't been anymore news of the incident."_

_The topic became just some small talk and was quickly moved on to another topic of the next pep rally that would be taking place next Friday. The kids voices grew louder as lunch grew shorter and the cafeteria grew smaller as people exited to go to their next class._

_Biology, the most boring class of the day. I sat next to Ben and today we were learning about how to disect a frog. So far, we'd watched a video on how and how not to disect one. Seeing as Mr. Banner hadn't been here to explain it to us this past week because he was out with the flu, the sub decided to make us watch a video on it so we wouldn't get far behind. The only interesting thing of the class period was the knock at the door. Mrs. Cope entered, scanning the classroom. Her eyes stopped on me and she looked at the sub. I had seen her walk over and whisper something to subordinate teacher and they both looked at me. My brows furrowed in curiosity,_

_"Ms. Swan," Mrs. Cope began, "you're needed in the office, please. Bring your things." I slowly slid my chair back and gathered my belongings. I walked to the office with Mrs. Cope following me,_

_"Ms. Swan, I think you should sit down," She said in a soft, polite voice that held a warning of some kind. I did as I was told. I slowly sat my bag on the ground and took a seat in the red chair that was placed behind me. My eyes held confusion and hers held something of remorse. She reached her hand across the desk and began once again,_

_"Ms. Swan, I'm sorry, but there's been an accident. It's your father." My thoughts went back of the memory today at lucnh where Jessica had began the topic of the shooting in Forks. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart stopped. Blood starting pooling in my face as realization occured to me. My arms felt numb and my head became light. The bell rang to go to the next class and I faintly heard the voices of many kids walking through the hallways as they all went about the rest of the day. The voices started closing in then time just stopped._

I relived that day over and over. I was pathetic, actually. I didn't do much, didn't really go anywhere. I lived alone in my fathers home thanks to Billy Black. It had been paid off for three years now, but I kept a steady job the pay for things like utilities and food. Billy helped pay for my bills, even though I had asked him not to. I relunctantely oblidged. Life just pretty much went by for me. I went to school, came home, went to work, then went to bed. My weekends consisted of hanging out with Billy's son Jacob who lived on the Rez with a bunch of his friends.

Jacob and I have been friends since we were in diapers, with the acception of me being two years older than him though. He's like a little brother to me. He's held me together well ever since Charlie's death. But, no matter how close we are, I don't even let him in. I never cry in front of people and I never like to ask any of them for help. I just take what they give, sometimes unwillingly. They're my second family.

It didn't take long before a tear escaped my right eye. It's the first time I've been able to cry in a month. Everyday it's been too wet to come here. So, I've been around people. My mind often times wanders to other things. To a life that I'll never have. A normal life where I have a real family. I know the Blacks are like family, but I want a family that I can live with and see myself going places with for the rest of my life.

There was an empty whole in my heart and in the pit of my stomach. It felt like there was a missing piece of me out there somewhere. It didn't have anything to do with the death of Charlie, though. That's what confused me. It hurt sometimes. It even got to the point where it was overwhelming.

Above the pinetrees on the hill, gray clouds began to tell me that my time in this open, circular space was becoming limited. I sat back on the balls of my hands and pulled myself up in a fluid motion. Echoes of thunder started to roll. I started off in the opposite direction of the darkness and prevailed in the direction that I came.

The skies turned gray quickly as I hurriedly made my way home. I wasn't looking foward to the time alone there, but the temperature was dropping and I knew the rain was coming. I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of storm and freeze to death.

I heard more thunder continusously rolling with a mixture of a growl. I yanked my head to the foreign sound it was like an invisible wall stopped me from moving any further. The site in front of me was a site to behold. Never before in my life had I seen anything like it. It was terrifying. Two people in front of me were holding large animal game. I studied their features and the abnorality of the grisely situation in front of me. One of the two, with messy bronze hair, caught my eyes in a death glare. He held a lifeless mountain lion in his two hands. Blood dripped from his lips that led me to look at the gash in the lion's stomach. Next to him was another man staring at me with an equal menacing glare. He had a bear in his arms and appeared to look the same as the other man standing next to him. I felt as if I were a dear being caught in the headlights of a car, ironically. I just hope they didn't plan on making me their next meal.

I backed up slowly, my breathing coming back in tact,

"Oh my god," I whispered breathily. I turned as fast as I could and ran in a direction I had no idea would lead me. I heard growls coming from behind me and before I knew it they were in front of me with an intimidating stance,

"P-p-please just don't hurt me," I said shakily. A sinister smile spread across the bronze, sex haired guy. Before I knew it obscurity was clouding my vision, and I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist as my legs gave out.

There were voices that invaded the abyss of my dreamless somber. They were all different, coming in all directions. They whispered and taunted me all at once. They closed in around my head, suffocating me in my own thoughts. I wanted to scream at them to stop. They were stubborn and didn't listen. They spoke in hushed voices. Then there was one that was different than the others. It was a soft and kind voice. It reminded me of a rainbow and sunshine.

Really? I thought to myself.

It did though. The voice calmed me. It whispered words of endearment to me. It gave me some kind of reassurance. I felt something warm on my head. Then the warmness leaked down over my temple. I was lost. My world was like a cold midnight sky, but there the voice was again. It warmed me. It took me back to a day in time that I couldn't possibly forget, even when unconcious.

Renee and I walked the sidewalk. An ice cream in my right and her hand in my left. I was in my eigth year and everything yellow appealed to me. It gave me a fuzzy feeling that I liked and I wanted to drown in it. We swung our hands back and forth and made our way into the park that was located just a little ways up the road from our home. The swing there was yellow.

_"Swing me higher, Mommy!"_

I could almost hear those words reiterate in my head as I chanted to my mother to push me higher. I felt like a bird- the higher I went, the more free I felt. I stole a glance behind me to see the wind blow in slow motion. Her hair blew in the same direction as the breeze and a smile radiated across her face as my giggles became louder.

I'll never forget the day. The birds were chirping chipperly in the trees as they sat comfortably in there nests, some waiting for their eggs to hatch. An ice cream man sold ice cream to kids my age on the side of the street. The sun painted a picture on its canvas making the colors of the world very vibrant and that much brighter. It was like a summer picture. I looked up at the sky as it came closer as I went higher. I stared up at the clouds as I made out a rabbit floating by followed by a unicorn with a turtle as it's behind. I smiled as it waved to me. I was content. Some would even say this would be the closest to heaven on earth.

Then, there was another voice it's coldness pulling me out of my colorful reverie into a black nightmare. The Yellow voice that filled me with happiness, battled with the raged voice. It brought me back to another time in my life... A time I'd never want to go back to.

I was on the sidelines. I was cold, yet I wasn't shivering. I felt empty. I imagined myself being at a football in the crowd, yet I wasn't because no one knew I was here, and instead of being transfixed in a football game I was standing in a room. The room was colored with white walls, the floor was white, and the bed was white. There wasn't any windows for the sun to come through. There was a beep in the distance that continued to fill my ears. It was so distant that I thought I'd almost miss it. I quickly identified it to be that of a heart monitor. I looked in the bed and saw the figure of a woman in a hospital gown. The only thing keeping her alive was a tube that was rammed down her throat. A girl in a chair next to her held her hand. A bouquet of yellow daisies and roses mixed together sat on the brown desk next to them. I could feel the girls anxiousness for her mother's eyes to open up. I wanted no more than her eyes to open so bad. The woman's hand squeezed the girls and I felt it as well. I watched as her heart rate shot to 110. I remember this memory from whenever I was thirteen. She past at exactly 6:30 p.m. on a Wednesday. I watched the clock. Exactly thirty seconds passed and then she was dead.

The blackness absorbed all color from my vision. The voices were bad except this time they were more frantic and I could make them out better. My head was pounding.

This must be hell, I thought.

The kind, warm voice was back followed by the cold, bitter voice that it battled with earlier. Other voices tried to make room in my head only making me thrash my head back and forth,

"She can't stay here," I heard the cold voice that took me to the darkest place in my life say.

"Son, she has to. We don't know where she lives. She could have a life somewhere. We can't just throw her out somewhere." Another male voice with a light british accent said.

"Then we kill her." The velvet voice bit back, "She knows too much and will put us in danger. She dies. The girl dies before she makes our life hell." He spat the other voice with so much hostility it almost frightened me... almost. It just fueled my anger. I could feel my blood starting to boil. Who did this voice belong to that said such things about me? That wanted my death so badly?

"Edward, you seem to be the only one who thinks that." The other voice was starting to rise, "Now we have raised you better than this. We reserve human life," Human life? Should've known from the moment I saw them feasting on uncooked animals, "we don't treat them as if they are the creatures we hunt."

The boy let out a defeated sigh,

"You're right," He agreed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I don't know what I was thinking... It's just... she's a liability."

And that's all I remember before I past back out into a sleepless somber.

**88888888**

**So, how was the first chapter? Please review.**


	3. Something More Than Human

**Does anyone know of a way that I could get more reviews? Because I need some more. Anyway here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Hell. That's what I was in. I had died and been sent to the fiery pits of the core of the Earth. That's where I was. God had punished me because I was weak and pathetic, or at least that's where I felt like I was. I could feel the hostility floating in the air. If I was in hell right now, then why did I feel like someone didn't want me here?<p>

_Maybe because you're not in hell, you idiot, _a cold voice told me.

Well it sure as hell wasn't heaven I was in. Where was this coldness coming from? It felt as if there was a presence in my head that didn't want me here, wherever here was. I was back in that comatose state again. I felt, no heard, everything that would've been going on around me, yet I couldn't grasp control of my senses. The voices from earlier were gone. Yet, I could still feel that I could hear the edge of that voice that menacingly wanted me gone before.

_You're fucking nuts,_ The voice said again with what sounded like a scoff.

_Shut the fuck up_, my mind argued back.

A growl erupted from somewhere around me. My eyes shot straight open as the noise frightened me. The place that was once darkness was quickly gone and a bright light welcomed me back to earth. Blotchy lights erupted around me like I'd stared at the sun for too long. I fought hard to grasp site of my surroundings. My eyes were blinking and shutting tightly to get the color back in them. My world was spinning. I felt the way I use to when I would twist in circles on the swing at the park in Pheonix. A wave of nausea seiged through me like a wave roaring through a ship, sinking it to the ground along with my stomach.

"No more swing, Mommy." I could hear myself mumble. An amused chuckle was let out somewhere in the light.

I breathed deep breaths to calm myself and to subside the nausea. It didn't go all the way away, but it helped. I layed breathing like I just finished a marathon. That's when my senses came rushing back. My skin stuck to what felt like leather. A cool rag was left on my forehead, making my hair stick to my temples. One thing I took notice of... I was dry. Then I remembered what happened in the forest. Images starting running through my mind.

The thunder rolled in the distance and rain started to poor making me feel like icesicles were being stuck through me. Two men- one holding a mountain lion and the other holding a bear- blood dripping out of their mouths, them looking menacingly at me, the bronze haired one smirking evily at me, then... cold, stone wrapping around my waist. The last memory took me by surprise.

I slowly scanned the room I was in. First off, the leather I was lying on was an oversized leather couch. There was a window where light was beaming through from the sunrise, lighting up what appeared to be a bedroom I was in. There was a tall, wooden entertainment center full of cd's where a large, black stereo also sat, but nothing played. Paintings and other classy decorative items hung on the cream colored walls. Nice bedroom, I complimented, but for some bizarre reason there wasn't a bed. Just a couch with a foot rest.

A wave of nauseation returned to wrip through my stomach as I hurled over and I puked everywhere on the beige colored carpet,

"Oh, fucking A! Seriously! Was that really neccessary?" A voice roared from the doorway. I wiped my mouth and jumped back in shock. I didn't know anyone was in the room with me.

Hol-_ey_ Fuck.

To say that I was taken aback from the figure in the doorway would be in understatement. I was in awe. I think my jaw might've even dropped as I gaped at the man's stunning appearance. He had pale white skin, yet it wasn't sick looking like an albino's. His hair... the bronze haired man, I suddenly remembered. I remembered him from the forest, but now I got a better view of him up close. His eyes burned of golden as they stared intensely back into my chocolate ones. His face was made of sharp features. And his head... well it was covered with a mess of bronze locks that looked like he had just finished giving _it_ to one lucky girl. That was some sexy sex hair he had. His figure was lean and muscular. It made me wonder what he looked like under his black button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Oh, I was probably drooling right now,

"See something you like?" His velvety voice asked in an irritated tone as he rolled his eyes, "First off it's rude to stare and even more rude to puke at a person's appearance. Am I that repulsing?" He smirked. I just stared. Who was this man?

Man? No, this wasn't a man. Men didn't eat raw mountain lions, have golden eyes, have pale skin that looked unhuman, and any normal man didn't look like a Greek God.

_Correction, a very sexy Greek God._

"That usually means you quit fucking staring," He growled. I jumped back a little. I was taken aback by his tone. Although, I could quickly match it up with the voice that engraved hostility and bitterness earlier when I was asleep.

He left the room and shortly returned with a towel in his hand. He threw the towel over at me, and my reflexis not being very quick, it hit me in the face making me yelp and slap myself to be able to catch it. I caught him roll his eyes once again. Why did I annoy him so much?

"What? Do I need to give you instructions also?" I looked at him confused,

"Clean your fucking mess up," He bit out, "And you know you talk in your sleep. It's very annoying," he added.

I was flaming now. I huffed out some a large gust of air from my nostrils.

"Look," I started, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are-"

"Edward, Edward Cullen, to be exact. The man who saved you from turning into a popsicle." He smirked sarcastically.

Was he serious? Was he fucking serious? Saving me? How was this saving me?

"Saving me!" I shrieked making his smirk fall, "How in _the hell_ was that saving me? I could've perfectly walked home thank you very much."

He scoffed, "Yes, because you fainting was a sign of you getting yourself home perfectly."

He was infuriating! I could see that my being angry was amusing to him and that put a flame up my ass even more. Yes, I fainted at the site of him devouring something that would devour someone like him in two seconds. What normal person wouldn't fate at the site of that? He acted as if it was his normal everyday ritual.

"Ugh! Just get out!" I frustrantingly yelled at him.

"Excuse me?" He looked at me in disbelief, "This is my room, my house. You don't tell a person who kindly saved your life, brought you into their home, to get out of their own room. You don't even know me, you have no idea what I'm capable of. Are you fucking insane?" He asked his voice low. I just stared,

"Now, clean your mess up," He finished. He turned his back as if to leave.

"No," I responded to get a rise out of him. His back stilled as he stood there for a second. He slowly turned back to me. His eyes darkened,

"Excuse me?" His voice was dangerous.

"I said no," I had no idea where my newfound boldness came from, all I knew was that I wouldn't be treated this way. I was confused and didn't know where I was, but of course he didn't care.

A growl slowly erupted from his chest. I took a step back as his face took on a mask of something out of this world,

"Excuse me, little girl, but do you know what I am?" He asked darkly.

"I'm not a little girl!" I bit back. Seriously, I really did need to shutup. I just couldn't keep the words from coming out. He took a step towards me and I flinched back a little.

"You have no idea what I am, what I could do to you," I remembered back to the forest and the fear that paralyzed me when I saw the scene before me. The scene of him and a man slaughtering wild animals. He was closer now, I could feel his breath fan across my face,

"You remember," He stated, rather more than asked, "what you felt in the woods whenever you saw my brother and I," he finished,

"You remember the fear you felt." I looked into his eyes, "Don't act as if you're not scared now, because I could feel it," He grabbed my shoulders. I gasped and my heart stopped. His grasp wasn't tight enough to hurt me, but it was firm, "I could feel the fear radiating from you... when your heart stopped. Just like it is now. You didn't know what to think. You didn't know what I was. That's why you fainted. It was too overwhelming of a site for you.

"I could've left you there, you know? I could've let you faint and let the death temperature and the water freeze you too death. Then we wouldn't be having this problem right now," His voice started to grow, "You wouldn't be here annoying me in my own home to no end. I wouldn't be the one chosen to watch over you while the rest of my family was out hunting," With each word his anger started to grow.

His eyes closed for a second and he let out a calming breath,

"You know what I am, and I can't let you go." He let me go throwing me onto the couch. I sat as his words sank into my head.

"W-what do you mean you can't let me go?" I asked scared by what his response would be.

"You've seen too much. We can't let you go now." We? Who was we?

"I didn't see anything," I lied, trying to make him believe it. Trying to make him see that I didn't care what had happened and what I saw didn't phase me even though it did, "I don't know what you are."

"Doesn't matter," He bit back, "You know I'm something more than human. You saw what I was doing in the woods-"

"No, I didn't," I cut him off.

"But you did," His voice was dark again, "Don't try and lie. You saw the blood dripping from my lips as I drank from the animal in my arms," He painted the picture right on spot as he reminded of the disturbing memory.

"B-but some people might do that, I don't know... some people might like doing that." I tried reasoning with him, but I know he could see that I knew more than what I was letting on.

"Who are you trying to convince? Yourself? We both know what you saw. You saw me, drinking from a lion in my arms. What human does that? What human can wrestle a mountain lion or a bear to the ground with his bare hands then drink from him? No human would ever find pleasure in that if there wasn't clearly something wrong with them. But me... I'm perfectly fine with it because it's my nature."

It frightened me how quick the mood changed in the room. We were arguing and he was finding my anger as an amusement to him, then his mood darkened and the hostility returned back into his voice.

"I still don't know what you are." I said.

"I think you do, Isabella," He said my name lowly.

"H-how do you know my name?" Fear was trembling through my bones.

"Let's play a guessing game," He said darkly. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't breathing. My breath was caught in the back of my throat and I couldn't breath. It refused to come out as rolls of goosebumps formed on my arms out of fear.

He grinned then stalked closer to me as I stood paralyzed with fear. He was soon in front of me, brushing my hair back over my shoulder carefully. He bent his head down to where I could feel his frost bite breath on my neck. A shudder ran down my spine. His skimmed his nose over my pulse point, making his way up my neck to my ear,

"What am I, Isabella?" I couldn't speak, my voice was lost. No thoughts even formed in my head. I was clueless.

"Come on, Isabella. What creature do you know that feeds off of blood?" He asked sarcastically, giving me the most obvious hint.

"V-vampire."

"Yes, and you see now that you know that I couldn't possibly let you go for fear of you spilling the big secret. And if you were to do that... well, I'd have to kill you. So you have a choice, you can stay here with my family and I and stay alive... or you can die. Your choice." With that he took a step back. He leaned over and picked up the towel. He shoved it into my hands,

"Now," He smiled as if everything was peachy-keen, "clean your mess up." He turned and walked out of the room.

I stood there taking in every bit of knowledge he just shined on me. My options were escape, then die or stay here and live in misery. Well, I think I'd rather die than live in misery.

~.~.~

Great! There were more of them? He probably had a whole family of ten that were wanting to rip my head off and suck my blood or eat me for a midnight snack. They were probably scheming up plans right now for my fate. They have it all planned out of who's going to get which body part of mine. Edward will probably drain me dry from the neck while his brother drains me from the leg, someone will have both my arms and my other leg... oh god! They probably even have a name for it: Operation Abort Isabella Swan.

God, what if he raped me? What if he raped me while I was asleep? I'm definitely not going to sleep tonight. What if he kills me then rapes my dead corpse?

_You know, you're really sick,_ my inner voice said. Since when had I concieved an innervoice?

Get a hold of yourself! I told myself. If he wanted me dead then I'd be dead. Plus, it didn't seem like he came on to me in any way. A matter of fact, it seemed like he hated me. But how could he hate me if he didn't even know me? I was the one being pulled from my life. He saved me by choice and invited me into his home under his care. Well he _could _have left me to die out in the woods in the bitter cold. But still, he didn't have to be so mean. All in all, he had no right to treat me like this. Like I said before, I'm the one being pulled from my life. Well, what life I did have. I mean, surely they knew they couldn't keep me here for forever. Jacob would have the police looking for me.

Well, seeing as how they're vampires, I don't think the police could do much. Not even the whole Russian army could kill a family full of vampires.

No! No, I'm not staying here! I'm not staying in this for them to do anything they want to me. I was hopeless. They were vampires and I was human, but that didn't mean I wouldn't go down without a fight. The first time one came in here I would launch myself at them. I'd kick and scream and bite until I couldn't kick anymore, or I could run. Make a break for it as fast as I could.

I let out a defeated sigh. It was useless. They were much stronger than me, could probably squish me like a bug. I couldn't fight them without the fear of them getting angry, or worse them getting amused then me getting angry, me saying something stupid to get me into trouble. I couldn't scream because that would probably make them angry also. I couldn't make a break for it because everyone knew vampires were faster than humans.

Vampires were faster than humans.

What the fuck? Never in my life had I ever thought I'd be kidnapped by a vampire. A freaking vampire! A mythical creature that you only found in the movies. There weren't such things as vampires. They just weren't real. I couldn't wrap my mind around this. I felt like a crazy person. Sitting alone in a room thinking of ways to escape a _vampire._This was pathetic. Maybe I'd fallen, hit my head on a rock, and I was still asleep. Yeah! That's it, I'm still asleep. Right now I'm freezing too death, but sooner or later I'll wake up.

I started pinching myself relentlessly as if it were a way to wake myself up from this horrid dream. Of course, though, I returned with a screech of pain. This_ would_ happen to me.

I went about the rest of the day sitting alone in Edward's room thinking of ways I could escape. The thought of dying never bothering me in the least bit. I felt like I was being held captive. No one had come in to give me anything. Surely Edward knew that humans needed food and water to survive. I would not be a caged animal. This was worse than death. Who cares if he'd kill me? It's better than this, than the life I live.

This is exactly what I needed. My life couldn't get any worse. I might as well have been in hell.

I denied thoughts of ways of escaping, seeing there was no way possible I would be able to escape.

That's when one thought crept into my head. I stared out the window from the couch, noticing the three 'o clock blazing sun shine through.

The sun burnt vampires up.

Perfect!

The perfect plan formed in my mind.

~.~.~

I had sat in the room for two hours mustering up the courage to go into, what was now, a silent hallway. For hours I had sat listening to nothing outside the room. No words, not even a movement was to be heard. I was starting to wonder if Edward had left. I'd went through my plan millions of times in my head- _Sneak into the hallway, run to the nearest exit as fast as possible, then into the sun. _I'd have to agree to say it wasn't the best plan I could come up with. Seeing as how my human speed couldn't match their vampire speed, but it was a start seeing as how I had no other way of getting out of here. I'd looked out the window and I'd been on the second story. If I jumped I would probably suffer a broken leg. Even though I wanted out of here, I wasn't that desperate.

I was running out of time. If I waited much longer the sun would be going down and I would be stuck inside a dark room not knowing if Edward would come back, or one of his family members that he claimed lived here also.

I stared at the doorknob for what seemed like minutes. I took a deep breath and got up. I slowly made my way to the door, my heart beating fast with each step. I watched as my hand reached out in front me. I could hear my heart beating like a jackhammer, it was almost unbearable. There was no telling what was waiting on the other side of the door. My hand touched the cold, gold metal, twisting it, but not opening the door just yet. I closed my eyes then let out one final breath as I swung the door open. A swoop of cool air blew my face as I finally opened the door.

I opened my eyes to see the beautiful, deep brown, wooden floor. There was a red rug with designs that ran down the hallway. I finally looked up to see nothing but antique vases sitting on pedestals in front of me. I turned my head to the right to see three doors ending the hallway and turned my head to the left to see a much longer part of the hallway, which, my guess, was what leaded to the stairs.

I crept my way through the hallway to finally find the stairs. I stopped to see if I could hear any sudden movements being made, but there wasn't any. My hand touched the railing as I made my way down the stairs. When I made it to the end of the stairs I studied the beautiful mansion. Beautiful was an understatement. These people, or vampires, were rich. I could tell by all the antiques and the furniture they had. It was... elegant and livable.

Shaking my head to take my mind away from the big house, I remembered what I was there to do. Escape.

I looked both ways and didn't see anyone. My eyes transfixed on the entry door. The windows looked like the kind in Edward's room. This definitely didn't look like a place a vampire would stay. It was homey, light, and open.

I tip toed my way to the door and opened it as quiet as possible. I hesitated to walk out the door, but when no one came I took that as my que to go further. I took one step at a time as I made my way to the yard and into the blinding sunlight, where I noticed a silver volvo was parked in the driveway,

"And where do you think you're going?" I jumped as the voice came from behind me. Oh no, oh no, oh no! I knew this was going to happen, and now I was going to die.

Thought you weren't afraid of dying

.

I really think I need help or something.

"Uh," I stuttered, "I just wanted some... fresh air... you know," I lied. The thing about me lying was, I was really bad at it.

"Mhm," He started. I could feel him walking behind me. His cool breath fanned my ear. I felt him brush my hair over my shoulder.

Here it comes. He's going to bite me.

"I thought specifically told you, if you run away... you'll die." He said firmly.

"You can't just keep me here," I tried to sound hard, but to him it was probably amusing. He spun me around by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes with a lethal glare.

"Let's get one thing straight, shall we? I'm a vampire, you know that now. You're not supposed to. If I let you go, I have to kill you. Do you want to live?" His voice showed irritation. I nodded my head,

"Then you'll enjoy your stay here for the rest of your life without any complaints. Now get your ass back in the house before I throw you over my shoulder and take you back up to my room and lock you in there for forever."

"No," I argued back, "You can't just treat me like I'm some dog. I'm not your bitch." I yelled then spit in his face.

His eyes closed and my heart stopped.

Oh god.

Why did I do that? Why did I do that? Why am I stupid?

Just kill me, kill me right now. It would probably be better than the pain he was going to put me through.

He wiped my spit from his face with the back of his shirt. When he opened his eyes they were completely black. My heart stopped again. A growl erupted low from in his chest then was loud in my face. He pulled me over his shoulder roughly as I screamed and hit his back, begging for him to put me down.

"Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He ignored my pleads and cries as he took me through the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He slammed the door and threw me on the couch. I watched as he punched a whole in his wall,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me," I said pathetically.

"Why did I have to be the one to get stuck with the human? Why must they always chose me for everything," He was talking more to himself than to me, "I mean fuck, why? What did I do to deserve this?"

"I'm sorry."

"Please," He just looked at me annoyed, "Stop talking?" He asked.

I quickly shut my mouth and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"This is why I don't like you."

Ouch.

"Not that you don't know that. I mean, I don't know you, but that doesn't mean I like you, because I don't. I can't stand you and for you to spit in my face, it makes me want to do things. Bad things that I haven't thought about doing in over decades," His voice had a mixture of hostility and pleading. Then he was back talking to himself again,

"But I can't do those things because I'm good... I'm good." He whispered the last part. I put his forehead to the wall and whispered something that sounded like,

"I won't kill her." He suddenly turned back to me, his face suddenly hard,

"I don't like you," his voice was bitter, "Not in the slightest. I won't kill a human though. Both me and my family disapprove of that lifestyle, but know that if you try to escape again I _will_ tie you up and make sure you never see the light of day again. Understand?" He asked coldly. With that he stomped out of the room and walked out the door.

There went my life. Stuck in this hell hole, for forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>


	4. Duct Tape, Rope, and The Cullens

**Hey guys, I was just wondering if any of you knew of a good way to get more readers and reviews. I'm excited to know that you guys like this story. I love writing and having feedback. But anyway, here's Chapter 3.**

"Let. Me. Out." I bellowed, banging my tiny fists against the solid, wooden door.

Whenever he caught me sneaking out, trying to jump out of his window, and after I'd pissed him off by hawking a disgusting loogey in his face, he locked me in his bedroom along with the window sealed up tight. He said it would "Serve me some right for spitting in his face" which was followed by a scoff and a sarcastic "That was so unladylike" snark remark.

Yes, whenever I say I tried to jump out of his window, I was being serious.

_He was one evil son of a bitch. He couldn't keep me in here like this. This was just cruel and uncalled for. I had school and friends. People would worry, teachers would call wondering where I was. Then Jacob would worry and come by and see that I wasn't there. Eventually they'd figure something out._

_Could he not understand that I could not stay locked up in a room for the rest of my life? Fine, I get it, he didn't want me spilling his little secret that he was a vampire. Hell, who would believe me anyway? I was still waiting to awake from this nightmare. The first thing a person would do once I told them I was kidnapped by a vampire would go straight to the psychward and have me locked up. Or they'd tell a therapist and they'd take one look at my record and see that what I needed was clearly more than help. _

_He could at least let me roam around the house. I didn't have to stay locked up in this room all day and night. Where was I going to go? He was the vampire in this equation. The first moment he caught me eyeing for an exit he'd probably throw me in his secret dungeon that's located under his house. I bet he has people down there._

_No, that's absurb._

_He probably has dead animal skulls hanging around on the walls though. He probably skins their fir and makes jackets for them. That's probably what that fabulous looking rug downstairs in the living room was made of. He probably kills kittens and drinks their blood too!_

_That sick, evil bastard!_

_No, fuck no, there's no way in hell I'm seeing a cat get sacrificed in this house. I have to get out of here. I needed to get fresh air and clear my head of these wonky thoughts._

_I'd rather die than stay in here._

_Yes, I said die. I could see what staying here was going to be like and there wasn't a chance in hell that I would stay in here for the rest of my life. Maybe the second story wasn't so high up, I reasoned with myself._

_I snuck a glance over at the window._

_One would give a second thought._

_I thought about it for a second. Yes, this was crazier than my other idea, I know, but if you were in this situation you'd do anything to escape too. Being stuck in a room with no food, no water, nothing to occupy yourself with. Plus you had this demanding, freak of a gorgeous vampire looking after you... who happened to be very gorgeous in fact, he was beautiful, God-like, I bet he was well sculpted, I bet he was well endowed in that area also..._

_Whoa! Bella get a hold of yourself! You're fantasizing about a creature who kidnapped you, forced you to stay in his room against your will, wouldn't let you go, threatened to kill you if you told his secret. Gee, whatever happened to picky promises, stick a needle in your deal?_

_Either way, the window was my only option._

_I pushed myself up off the floor and made my way over to the window curiously. I stood in front of the glass studying the landscape. It appeared to be that I was still in Forks. I could tell by the trees in the forest that aligned the distance in the window. Definitely Forks._

_I opened the latch to the window. It swung slowly open like a door._

_I took one glance down and backed away quickly._

_No, no way. No fucking way was I jumping. I wouldn't suffer one broken leg, I'd suffer two broken legs, possibly a broken back, maybe even a neck. But I had to get out of here, I whined to myself. I took a glance once more,_

_"What do you think you're doing," The velvety voice asked in a sharp tone. I jumped and almost fell back from being so startled. _

_Edward's arms circled around my waist before I could fall out of the window back first. My heart pumped hard in my chest as he pushed me roughly back against the wall,_

_"What. The. Fuck. Are you thinking?" He asked in an awed tone, "Are you trying to kill yourself?" He spit at me as if I were a five year old who needed a lecture. He let go of me and stumbled backwards,_

_"Are you stupid? Were you dropped on your head when you were born? Did you see something interesting flying in the sky like per say a flying giraff perhaps?" It was clear that he was at a lost for words with his frustrating rambling that made no sense._

_Really a flying giraff?_

_"Well, I wouldn't have almost fell if you wouldn't have scared me and made me trip." He stopped and looked at me._

_"Or maybe you are just clumsy and stupid and should quit trying to escape every chance you get knowing that you wouldn't possibly be able to. Really, the window... on the second story?"_

_"What do you care anyway? I can see that you don't want me here. I'm nothing more than a burden. You might as well let me die. I wouldn't be able to tell your secret, and-"_

_"Just, shutup." He said as if my heartfelt ramble didn't touch him in any way, "I get it. Really, I do. You don't want to be locked up. You had a hard life... Boo hoo. There are far worse places you could be than here, trust me. So, get over it. I'm not letting you go." And that was it. I was infuriated_

The sun was now falling behind the trees and only the very tip of it could seen, giving the sky an orange mixed with pink color. Night would be rising soon with sparkling stars that would blanket the horizon. There still wasn't a stir downstairs. How long did these things as Edward called it "hunt" for anyway? I hoped to God they weren't all like Edward. A girl could only put up with someone's bullshit for so long and I was running on low.

There's no telling how many hours I'd been locked in this room today with nothing to eat or drink. I didn't even know how long I'd been here for since the incident in the forest. I could've been here for just today, or days. I had no information about where I was... Oh god, where was I? Was I still even in Forks? The only thing I knew was Edward's name... and his last name... and that he had a family that lived here. He obviously didn't eat people, he said so himself, so there was nothing I had to be afraid of I supposed.

"Hey! Hello!" I yelled,

"Hey!" I yelled much louder showing him that I was serious, hearing my fist echo as I pounded it one time against the door, "You can't just keep me in here! I know you can hear me. You're a vampire, so you have that extra hearing from afar thing going! So let me out!" The last four words came out frustratingly loud,

"You might not be human, but you have been once. Which you means you know that I need food and water to survive. You can't just let me starve up here."

Seconds passed by that turned into minutes where I still heard nothing but silence. I let out a loud huff and went and sat on the couch crossing my arms madly over my chest. A piece of stray hair fell into my face and I purposfely blew it back. I sat for a moment until a light bulb was turned on in my head. A slow grin spread across my face.

I let out a shrieking scream, followed by me turning around and beating on the wall. I picked myself up off of the black, leather couch and started kicking my feet against the wall in an unsteady rhythm with my hands to make more progress to his annoyance. I started letting out unattractive grunting noises that sounded like a cow having a baby,

"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" I chanted horridly.

The next five minutes passed by with grunts and kicks but he never came.

Jesus, did anything get on this dude's nerves?

God I want out so bad! I'm going to literally go crazy.

Well, maybe he would let me out if I threatened to mess with some of his things, I said to myself suspiciously.

With one final kick to the wall a stack of books fell from beside the CD stack. I stopped and eyed them curiously. I walked over to get a better look. I stared at them for a couple seconds debating on whether or not I should be nosy.

_Oh what the hell, he did kidnap me._

I picked up the first one that was backwards, and turned it around carefully. It was a thin, brown book that was kept closed by a string. It appeared to be a... journal? I let out a laugh,

"No way," I whispered.

_So the big bad vampire keeps a diary? Let's see if our little princess minds my snooping._

"You know, Princess," I started aloud knowing he could hear me, he wouldn't leave me in here alone after what happened last time, "I never figured you for the type to write your thoughts down."

With that, the door swung open and Edward came storming in with the pissiest look on his face. I stood still feeling like a mischevious kid who just got into the cookie jar,

"My god, don't you ever know when to stop." He snarled, snatching the delicate journal from my hands and picking up the rest of the things on the floor to put them back where they belonged,

"I try to be nice, but what do you do? You annoy me to no end!" He turned to me with annoyed glare that read "You're going to die". I stood my ground.

"I'm not scared of you," I said. His eyes narrowed.

"No?" He arched an eyebrow. Then pushed me back against the wall and punched another hole which an ache in my right ear followed by a ringing. My eyes widened as I just looked at him. That's all I could do. His face said that I should be afraid, and for a second I kind of was. His hands were on my shouders and he started to squeeze them.

"Let me go," I said squirming.

"No," His voice was hard, trying to refrain me from letting out of his stone grip, "You think I don't think of hurting you?" He asked, "Just because I don't kill people doesn't mean I can control myself when I become angry," He said through clenched through teeth, "I'm a vampire here... hello! Are you really that dumb? In an instant you could be dead," His grip on me tightened as he spoke the words and the more it hurt. I could feel the bruises forming.

"Edward, please." I whispered, "That hurts. You're hurting me. Please," I broke off in a whisper, "Let my arms go." His eye color lightened up a bit as realization hit him. His eyes softened and he let go of me.

He left the room without looking at me and without closing the door. If this would've been any other situation I would've made a break for it, but I was in so much shock all I could was stand there. He had never been that rough with me before.

Suddenly, breaking my shock, Edward returned but with something in his hands. He brought in a chair. All fury was gone from his eyes. A blank mask covered his face. I looked at him confused. He walked back into the hallway and brought a roll of duct tape and some rope in. I finally found my voice,

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, scared of what the answer might be. He sat the chair in the middle of the floor, kicking the duct tape over beside it. He tossed the rope in the chair then looked at me,

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He retorted with bitter sarcasm, but there wasn't a smile followed by it.

"B-but you... you said you would'nt hurt me," My voice was trembling with fear. What was he planning? He was going to tie me up and torture me; probably drink from me and see how long I could last. This was just what I was waiting for. He rolled his eyes,

"Look at you," He began, his voice portraying me as a pathetic little human and he was bigger than me, "All trembling with fear. 'Oh, Edward, please... don't hurt me'." He mocked my voice, "'You said you wouldn't hurt me'. Well guess what?" His voice roared, "I'm the vampire here and you're the human. Do you know what it's been like for me to hear you all day screaming and kicking the damn wall. And look," He exclaimed pointing out a scuff I had made on the wall from kicking it, "You fucking scuffed the wall!"

He walked over to the chair and sat the duct tape and rope on the couch,

"You are so fucking annoying, you know that? I try to do a right thing. I save your life, bring you into my home, let you stay in my room,"

_Yeah, yeah, you've mentioned that before. I get it already._

His voice stopped dead flat. Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?

"_That_ is exactly why I don't like you. Now," He breathed, "You can either come over here willingly or I can drag you."

"Like hell!" I shrieked, "You're not tying me up to do whatever you please to me."

"And what would I do?" He asked looking at me if I were disgusted.

"You could feed from me," I pointed out, thouroughly repulsed by the thought.

"I don't feed off of human blood, therefore I wouldn't bite you," He corrected me.

"You could rape me," I added. He let out a laugh. I stared.

"You're serious? Oh god. Come on. You're human, I'm a vampire. I wouldn't ever... at least not with the likes of you." He laughed at the idea.

The thought of us in bed together crossed my mind. I quickly shook it away.

It didn't seem that bad to me. It was hard to admit it, but the way he said it hurt. It was like I was a disease to him, an ungrateful, stray dog,

"Come on then," He said. I looked at him as if he were the craziest person on earth.

"Uhm, how about a... fuck no." I simply said, "Are you crazy? I'm not letting you tie me up."

He smirked, "But you are." I started to back up as he made his way to me. He grabbed me by the waist as I struggled,

"No stop! I'm not letting you tie me up, ass hole! Let me go!" He laughed at my struggle.

"You are _so_ fiesty." He breathed into my ear. He sent shivers down my spine. The closer we made it to the the chair the louder I screamed,

"Help! Somebody help! _**Help!"**_

"And that is exactly why you're mouth is getting taped," He said with humor in his voice. He brought the rope over to the chair and tied my arms to each arm of the chair. I still struggled with grunts and pants, but it was useless. He was much stronger than me. He moved his way to my feet.

Without thinking, I kicked him in the face. I figured he'd be pissed at me for doing this, but I was surprised whenever he turned around and looked at me with a glint of humor in his eyes,

"Keep doing that and you'll hurt yourself."

He finished tying the nots around my legs and grabbed the duct tape,

"You're not fucking taping my mouth shut!"

"Would you prefer a gag?"

"What if I have to use to bathroom?" I asked quickly. He stopped for a minute and considered it. Then let out a sigh,

"Well," He shrugged, making me hopeful for a minute, "I guess you'll just have to hold it." He smirked, taping my mouth shut, then leaving the room making sure he locked the door. Seriously?

Mother. Fucker.

.~.~.

EPov

This girl really was infuriating. Never has anyone ever sparked so much annoyance and irritation in me before. I knew from the very beginning what would happen whenever I took her in. I expected her to be grateful that I saved her from the blistering temperatures that would take her life if I had just left her in the wilderness. Something I didn't expect was her mouth. I'd never met anyone like her. She was so ungrateful and I found it unbearable to be in the same room with her for less than five minutes. I had to admit though, I'd love getting under her skin and seeing her squirm.

She had made me so mad today. Trying to escape every chance she got even if it meant getting herself killed. I mean, really, who does that? Surely she knew jumping out of a window wasn't the brightest idea. She might as well just tried running out again. I knew she'd probably try to escape at least once. So, I guess you could say I was expecting the first time. Then she became relentless, and I swear she made it a point to get ignite the anger in me by screaming and banging on the walls. The things I wanted to do to her when she did that. Of course I'd never really hurt her though. I knew that I was the vampire in the situation and one small move she could end up dead. Plus, my mother had raised me better. I'd never hit a girl in my life and didn't plan on it in my eternal life. I wasn't one for fighting anyways.

That took me back to a couple hours ago whenever she discovered my journals. It wasn't the fact of being embarrassed that I became so defensive, but the fact that if she valued a good nights sleep without detailed thoughts of me ripping the heads off of vile pieces of scum or draining them dry, then she wouldn't read it. I could barely live myself as it was to think of the things I use to do to men who murdered innocent people.

But that was a story for another day.

I could never imagine doing to Isabella what I did to those kinds of low life people, or anyone for that matter.

I still had to figure out what to do with her and where to keep her. She couldn't stay in my room for the rest of her life. My family and I hadn't really decided on what we were going to do with her. The thought of changing her crossed Alice's mind. She rambled on about how she and her could be "eternal best friends". She even made a remark about the girl and I spending eternity together. The idea didn't sound so bad at the time, but that was before Isabella and I had become acquainted. I could argue quickly now. There wasn't any way I'd spend eternity with a hag. Not the best choice of a label, I know, but that's what she was like.

She wasn't lacking in the looks department, I could admit that. I couldn't believe I'd actually thought it many times, but Isabella was beautiful. Her head was full of long, soft locks of brown waves. Her skin held a porcelain glow to it. Her big chocolate dough eyes that held lots of sadness you could probably get lost in, which I didn't bother asking about the sadness because I could care less about her issues. The only reason they held sadness was probably because her six month relationship had ended with a guy she just knew she'd be marrying some day and she just loved oh so much.

Something told me that wasn't it though. She did spark a sense of curiosity in me. The fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts irritated me and her face I could never read. That could be because she was always angery or annoyed whenever I entered the room. I could tell there was more than to her than I knew about. Rather than falling over the presence of me, she fell over her own two feet. Most girls swooned over me whenever they seen me and batted her eyes. Her eyes only held a fiery madness towards me. She was a mystery and a challenge that I wouldn't accept.

A growling caught my ear and broke me out of my thoughts. It was probably her stomach. I think she'd said something about eating. I probably should feed her.

I made my way to the kitchen and looked in the almost empty fridge, but when I looked it was exactly the opposite. Food was everywhere. There was a gallon of milk in the door. There were four different types of lunch meat in the drawer. There was a carton of eggs with yogurt on the middle shelf. A head of a lettuce, cheese, and different other vegetables in the bottom drawer. The freezer was full of breaded and grilled chicken, some pizzas, burritos, pizza rolls, three different types of ice cream.

Really, what crawled up Esme's ass? We get a human in the house and she buys the whole store for her.

I decided to make Isabella a lettuce, cheese, and turkey sandwhich and cut an apple up. I poured her a glass of iced water. I didn't know what she liked, but I figured this could suffice for now. Once the family got home they'd make me untie her anyway. Then she could come down and have whatever she wanted.

I made my way to the bedroom and opened the door. When I entered her eyes met mine then narrowed.

Of course she'd be pissed. Who wouldn't be pissed if they were tied up to an uncomfortable wooden chair for hours?

"I made you something to eat." I said sitting the tray of food on a table. I walked over to her to take the tape off of her mouth so she could eat,

"Scream and I'll put a gag in your mouth. Don't scream and you get to eat," I taunted her. She narrowed her eyes and huffed in anger and then groaned. I smirked. I took the tape off her of mouth and went down to sit down on the couch, staring at her.

She didn't speak but just stared at me with the same annoyance. I could feel the fire in her eyes. It made me laugh on the inside. I could feel the smirk forming on my lips.

Oh, how I loved taunting her. Serves her right anyway. Maybe she'll think twice about tearing my room up, trying to escape by using the front door, trying to jump out of my window, and all the other annoying things she would do and say.

I sat back and took a casual breath.

"Well," She said snarkly.

"Well, what?" I asked smirking as if I didn't know what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh which made me chuckle.

"Aren't you going to untie me so I can eat."

"No," I said shaking my head, "The food's just there to tease you." I shrugged.

"Oh, my gosh," She roared and tried to break her restraints. A huff of laughter escaped me, "What are you five?" She asked annoyed.

"Considering the situation, you look like the five year old. Who's the one tied up and still trying to break free? And who's the one who has to be fed?"

"I don't have to be fed if you would untie me."

"Yeah, not going to happen," I said getting up and walking over to the tray. She eyed me curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked slowly. I turned to her and stared as an idea came to mind. A smile slowly crept across my face,

"I'm going to feed you." She stared at me for a long time.

"Ha-ha," She retorted dryly, "Now untie me so I can eat." When I didn't untie her and took a piece of apple I could see the frustration boil in her eyes. I took the piece of apple and put it to her mouth,

"Be a good little girl now and eat," I said smiling sarcastically.

She pursed her lips and sharply turn her head away as if my hand was toxic,

"Aw, come on," I said in a baby voice, "Don't make me put you in the corner."

"You. Are not. Feeding me!" She yelled. A sighed.

"See that's where you're wrong, because I'm not untying you."

"Then I'm not eating," She argued like a five year old. I knew that if she weren't being restrained from the rope she would be folding her arms over her chest. I shrugged my shoulders,

"Suit yourself. Won't bother me." She let out a frustrating scream.

"Fine! Fine, feed me then. Whatever floats your freaking boat."

"What's the majic word?" I asked in a sing a long voice and waved the piece of apple in front of her face.

She stared straight ahead ignoring my gesture and let out a heavy sigh.

"Please," She said monotone. I let out another little laugh.

I stared down at her then she finally turned her head to me. Her eyes met mine. This time there wasn't any emotion in them. She wasn't mad or annoyed. She just waited.

Of course, because that's all she could do was wait.

I kind of felt bad for her. She hadn't eaten ever since she'd been here. Which was probably going on twenty-four hours. I knew she was probably starving,

"Open your mouth," I said softly, trying my best to sound sincere. She let out a soft, warm breath that fanned my finger making it tingle. She opened her mouth partly, never breaking eye contact with me. I slowly brought the apple to her open mouth. While inserting the piece of fruit into her mouth her tongue came in contact with the tip of my index finger and thumb. She continued to stare at me through hooded eyes. My fingers lingered in her mouth and I felt her tongue circle around my finger. I looked to her lips then back to her eyes. She slowly chewed on the apple never breaking eye contact with me. It was so... erotic.

A whistle from the door broke the moment. I turned to see Emmett standing in the door way with the rest of the family behind him and Alice standing beside him, fuming.

"Damn, bro. We leave you two alone for a couple hours and you're already getting freaky." I could smell Isabella's sweet blood rush to her face, calling to me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, why is Bella tied up?" Bella? That must've been Isabella's nickname.

I swear I saw steam come out of Alice's ears whenever she asked the question. I'd never hear the end of it.

**BPov**

There in the doorway stood six other vampires. I noticed the big one to be the one that was in the forest with Edward. Then there was a petite, pixie like creature with short, dark spiked out hair that stood next to him with her hand on her hip eyeing Edward with an evil glare. They blocked the rest behind them.

I felt heat rush to my face as I realized that they caught me in the most erotic moment I'd ever experienced with the opposite sex. That just so happened to have to be Edward. Why, God, why? Why someone I hated?

I looked up to see all of them staring at me, including Edward. I suddenly felt embarrassed,

"Uhm, hi." I said shyly. Edward looked at me surprised.

"Yeah, hi. Nice to meet you," Edward said sarcastically as if he were mad at something.

"Edward, be nice," The little pixie scolded, barging her way in front of Edward to undo my ropes, "Edward, I can't believe you. Why would you tie her up? Is this some sick fantasy of yours?"

"You're the psycic, Alice." Edward retorted walking to stand beside his family.

"I'm sorry, Bella," She said with an apologetic smile, "Edward just forgot his manners," She glared over at Edward.

His eyes stared at the ceiling, "Yes, I'm clearly the one who's lacking manners."

She undid the rest of my restraints with a chipper smile. I rubbed my wrists where the ropes were tied,

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm Alice," She said chipperly, "And it's so nice to finally meet you." She stopped herself and widened her eyes a little bit before sneaking a glance over at Edward who stared at her cautiously as if she weren't telling him everything,

"But you know what, Bella, you probably are starving, seeing as how Edward didn't feed you, and you probably have so many questions."

"Yes, Alice, she probably does," Said a blonde, male vampire in a sincere voice that had a hint of a British accent, "Isabella," He said looking at me, "If you'd like you could come downstairs and we'll introduce ourselves."

Introduce ourselves? He made it sound like we we're going to be lifelong friends or something. I was a little confused, but I might as well.

"Uh, okay." I said hesitantly, walking behind the blonde, British vampire nervously as the rest of the clan followed behind.

"Please, sit." He said pleasantly as me we made our way to the living room. I slowly sat down on the couch. The pixie, Alice, sat down beside me. Edward stood against the door frame, with the other big guy from the woods on the opposite side of him.

I felt like I was in an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I was in a house surrounded by a bunch of vampires,

"I know you must have many questions," He said. I nodded assuringly, "You must be confused and frightened."

No, I was annoyed and wanted to go home,

"Just annoyed," I said under my breath. They all looked at me. I looked over at Edward who was staring intently at me.

God, why did he have to be so sexy? Everything about him was just breathtaking and I couldn't get over it. The way his finger tasted in my mouth. That's all I could think about at this moment. His style, everything. He wore a plane black hoodie with blue jeans that sagged a little, but not too much, and his hair. My, God. Sex hair.

I heard someone clear their throat from beside me. Edward and I stopped staring at each other,

"Well, I see you and Edward have acquainted yourself and have gotten friendly."

I heard him snort and roll his eyes,

"Carlisle," He started, "please, don't make me gag."

Oh. Of course that would be his remark. My heart stung for a minute.

"Edward, Bella has been taken from her home and put in a place that she's never been before, probably uncomfortable and wants to go home," You have no idea, I thought, "and she doesn't need you to feel unwelcomed. Now please, be nice." He scolded.

"Fine," He said looking away.

"Now, Isabella," He said in continuation.

"Please, call me Bella." I corrected him. He smiled,

"Of course... _Bella_... there are some things that you would probably like to know. I'm sure you'd like to know who we all are. I'm Carlisle, which you probably know. This is Alice," He pointed to the girl standing next to the couch beside him, "That's Jasper," He pointed to the boy beside her. He looked at me cautisiously, smiling a small smile then nodding his head, "This is my wife Esme," She smiled a sincere smile, and I couldn't help but smile back, "Emmett," He pointed over to the big guy standing by Edward in the doorway. He grinned,

"Yeah, we've kind of sort of met in the woods," He said.

"And that's Rosalie," He pointed to a beautiful blonde standing up against the wall by Emmett. She just stared at me, "And of course, Edward." I looked over to him and noticed he wasn't looking our way.

"Edward said that I can't leave, that I can never leave." I saw a hint of sadness form in Carlisle's eyes, "Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so."

Why did I even ask that question? I knew the answer before I even thought it. It still wasn't fair.

"But you have school, correct? And you had a home before you came here and friends. We can't just keep you couped up here."

Finally someone who understands.

"Yes, speaking of which, what day is it?"

"Saturday."

I'd been here only a day.

"I'll need you to know that we don't hunt humans, we hunt animals."

"Edward's informed me." I said looking over to him.

"Well good. That means you'll have nothing to be afraid of while staying here."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. While staying here? You can't expect me to stay here and live with you people... vampires... what you are, for the rest of my life. I had a life before this, you know. That's not fair."

Carlisle held up his hand to stop me from continuing.

"We're not going to make you stay here," He said with a laugh, "You will be able to go home and live your life as you have before."

Oh good,

"But," Here we go, "we will be in your life from now on. You won't be able to go somewhere with one of our supervision."

Oh boy.

"Supervision?" I spat out. Unbelievable, "I'm not a kid. I don't need someone's supervision over me. I was the one who was drug into all of this. I was the one pulled from my life. Yeah, it's not so perfect, but it didn't involve getting kidnapped by fairytale vampires who would stalk me everywhere I go. I have a life, and I was getting by just fine without the likes of you people. I don't need this. Vampires aren't even real for Christ's sake. You can't keep me here. This is illegal. You... just... you can't."

I felt myself losing breath and I just stopped with my rant. I looked up at Carlisle who was now looking down with sadness.

"I know, Bella... and I'm sorry."

"She does have an option though," The big guy that was standing next to Edward spoke up. Carlisle looked at me. I was hopeful for a moment. And option?

"Emmett, how can you throw that out there like that? That's not an option. That's an impendible death that no one would want to suffer."

"Well don't you think she should know? It's her life anyway."

"Options?" I asked. They all looked at me, "What is the option?" I asked slowly.

"Not something you want," Carlisle said.

"The Volturi," Edward spoke up. I looked at him and he looked at me, staring hard. I looked at him confused, "_That _is your option."

"The Vol-what?" Edward let out a sigh and looked away playing with a loose string on his hoodie, as if he were bored.

I can't believe I was having this conversation with a room full of vampires. Was this really happening?

Carlisle continued, "The Volturi is a vampire family located in Italy. They make the laws for our kind."

"The laws?" I asked slowly, "Vampires have laws?" I laughed. Carlisle laughed a little,

"Yes, Bella. Humans aren't supposed to know about us." I looked at him, "If they do... we have to kill them."

Edward had told me this.

"And seeing as how we don't kill humans, we feel no need to hurt you. We don't want to hurt you, but we can't risk anything."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." I pleaded, "Who would believe me anyway... please, I just want my life back." I whipsered.

I looked over to see Edward staring sadly down at the ground.

"I know, Bella." I looked back over to Carlisle, "But you have to understand the Volturi have... powers. They know if things like this happen."

"Powers? As in like, they can zap me to Africa if they wanted?" The whole room let out a laugh. I still sat confused,

"No, Bella. They have mind readers, like Edward-" I looked over to Edward. My heart sped up.

"You can read minds?" I blurted out, cutting Carlisle off.

I didn't know if I was more freaked out about the fact he could read minds, or the fact that he knew some of the thoughts I had... about him. My face heated up. Edward smirked at me playfully. My heart skipped a beat.

"And psycics like Alice," I snapped out of my reverie and looked over at Alice.

"That explains how you know my name." She smiled and nodded.

"So now you understand, Bella," Carlisle said, "they would know about you. They would kill you in fear of spilling our secret. You will still be able to live your life, but now that you know about vampires, we must protect our secret."

Great. So my life would now consist of a family of vampires- One whom could probably see everything that was going to happen in my life and another who I had a crush on and already knew it because he could read my mind. Great.

"You can stay at your house, if you'd like Bella, but someone will have to stay with you from here."

A part of me wanted Edward to speak up and say that he wanted to, but that would be in my dreams.

"Why not Edward, of course." Alice said.

"What?" We shrieked in unison. We both looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh, come on, Eddie, don't act like you wouldn't like that. We all seen you two earlier in your room upstairs." The big guy remarked, nudging Edward in the side. Edward scowled at him. My face burned at the memory.

"Eddie?" I laughed. Edward turned the scowl towards me.

"There is _no_ way in hell that I am staying with her every night. Listening to her babble about pointless stuff in her sleep. She's already annoying enough while she's awake."

"Edward," Carlisle snapped. Edward shut his mouth, "I think we could all agree that you would be the one best fit to stay with her."

How could he ever the best fit to stay with me? If they knew anything at all, then they'd know that we fought like cats and dogs. But of course, they didn't know because they hadn't been here.

"Carlisle, how am I best fit?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked over at Alice, who looked at me then to Edward.

"You'll see," Alice said, grinning. Edward groaned.

Well this will be a splendid experience.

**So what do you think? This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written before in all three of my stories. I'm thinking of Edward's POV in the next chapter from the time in the forest and when Bella was sleeping.**


End file.
